Babysitting
by TIRN33
Summary: During the years, The Rogues took care of Kiwi anyway they could. Even if it meant, one at a time.
1. Dr Alchemy

**This is really short. But I realized Kiwi never spent any time with Albert. So here you go3**

**Rated T I guess for death of random people.**

**P.S. The chemicals in this story, are real. I remembered them :D**

* * *

Kiwi narrowed her eyes as Albert tugged her gas mask down. "Keep it on." He ordered.

"What for?" Kiwi growled as she fussed with it. "It's itchy and it smells!"

"Well, you asked for this lesson. And if you don't want your lungs to turn to melted pudding and your face to be pudding, I suggest you wear the mask like I am." Albert stated as he grabbed a vile and held it up for Kiwi to see. "You see this, right?"

Kiwi nodded as she kicked her feet on the ledge. "Uh huh."

"This is NaN3. Sodium Aside." Albert wiggled the liquid around.

"Okay, so?"

"So, It's a deadly chemical." He narrowed his eyes. Then he looked up, it was going to rain. "And when it combines with water…" He waited for it to pour down rain.

It was a good thing he made sure Kiwi brought an umbrella. Len would have killed her if she got sick. As it poured down, he covered the top of the top of the vile and looked down. There was a group of men that were trying to find a place to hide from the rain. Perfect.

"Okay, mixed with rain it does what?" Kiwi asked impatiently.

Albert rolled his eyes. No, she wasn't exactly a Snart, but she sure acted like one. "It turns into Oxygen Aside."

"Which does?" Kiwi rolled her wrist with a bored expression on her face. For a five-year-old, she acted a bit too mature for her age.

"Watch." Albert dropped the vile in front of the group of men. Almost immediately, the chemical formed into a cloud of smoke that swirled around the group. The cloud crawled up towards the top of the building. Albert pulled Kiwi back a bit.

All Kiwi heard were screams. Most of them only lasted a good ten seconds before utter silence filled the air. Kiwi blinked. "What the hell was that?"

"To put it in an easy way, it's basically a cloud of acid. Like I said, it turns your lungs into melted pudding and your face turns to pudding." Albert explained. "The second you inhale it, you'll be dead within four to five seconds."

That would explain the short screams. Kiwi's face twisted before she looked back up at Albert. "You know, Len said you were the craziest one. I didn't believe him. But now I do. You creep me the hell out."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Sort of." Kiwi wiggled her hand. "Can I take off this stupid mask now?"

"If you want to die, then sure."

Kiwi rolled her eyes. "Fine. Can we go get Hot Cocoa at least? It's cold."

Albert panned upward and tapped his chin; contemplating. "Hmmmm. Why not?"


	2. Mirror Master Evan McCulloch

**To replace the other one I did because I dissaproved of the other one.**

**Thanks to Waterwindow for the amazing Idea 3**

* * *

If there was one thing Kiwi remembered about Sam, it was that he was the biggest neat freak ever. He refused to let Kiwi touch his mirrors between the ages of three to six. Mainly because of her sticky little hands. He'd always put little labels on everything that read "mine" and would promptly smack anyone who touched her things. That included Kiwi, no matter how old she was. He'd normally swat her hand and say, "Don't even think about it." To which, instead of listening to Sam, Kiwi would always just switch the labels to Mark's things. But Kiwi eventually learned that she couldn't touch Sam's mirrors until she was old enough to wash her hands (which, she knew how to wash her hands for a long time now, it's just, she never felt like it).

Though, there were certain times when Sam would play Hide and Seek with the mirrors, to which she would always win because she knew how to use the mirrors just as much as he did. Not to mention, when she copied his "powers", she was able to turn things to glass when she touched them with the tips of her fingers (which was terrifying to the others). She would always use that to her advantage, though-touching things and turning them to glass so she can jump in and hide from Sam.

Kiwi adored playing with Sam. He was the only one willing to play with her (other than Mick, but even he got tired of playing with her dolls). And they would play for hours before Sam would find her asleep in Hartley's apartment (A popular place Kiwi would hide).

But after his death, Kiwi changed. She wasn't as happy as she used to be. She seemed the only one phased by Sam's death. The Rogues brushed it off and moved on.

But then this new guy came along.

Evan McCulloch.

He was the new Mirror Master.

And a cocaine addict.

And Kiwi didn't like him.

At all.

Since becoming the new Mirror Master (and the new Rogue), Kiwi never gave him a brake.

"Why are you cleaning your mirrors?" Kiwi questioned as she spotted him bent over; cleaning the mirrors.

"'Cause they're dirty?" Evan questioned; he was high, but did a good job acting sober.

"Sam used to do it." Kiwi gripped the door knob.

"I ain't Scudder." Evan stated simply.

Kiwi scoffed. "Clearly."

Even with the littlest of things, Kiwi would always snip at him for it.

"Sam did his job better." She would mumble.

"At least Sam knew how to control his technology."

"Sam didn't need drugs. Because he wasn't afraid of reality."

That last one was the one that caused him to get up and swing at her; smacking her clear across her face.

"Shut tha' 'ell up, yeh little shit!" He snapped.

Kiwi growled as she slipped her hand across The stinging feeling on her right cheek.

"Fuck you, faker!" Kiwi cried as she hooked her foot on the back of his knee and pulled forward. As he feel, Kiwi punched him square in the face. He fell back and crashed on his ass. But Kiwi didn't stop, she charged towards him once more, her fist cocked back. But as she swung, Evan shoved her fist to the side and punched her in the chest. She stumbled back, trying to regain the air that was knocked out of her.

Evan took this time to punch her right in the face. Then another swing to her other cheek. He swung again, only for Kiwi to catch his fist, twist it behind his back and shove him to the floor. She got on top of him and began to punch the back of his head repeatedly.

"Fuck you!" She repeated. "Fucking Faker!"

"Get offa-." He turned over, causing her to tumble off of him and onto the floor.

There, he pinned her down and got in her face. "Fook you, little bitch! I ain't that retard, Scudder! I'm still breathin' aren't I!?"

Kiwi rammed her nose into Evan's nose; delivering a satisfying cracking sound from Evan's nose. "At least he didn't kill his own damn parents!"

"FOOK YOU!"

The fight continued like this. Kiwi berating and yelling at him; telling him that he was a shit Mirror Master. And Evan telling her that Sam was a shitty Mirror Master since he got himself killed.

Evan was a damn good Mirror Master.

Or he wanted to be.

He knew the Rogues preferred Sam over Evan. If he hadn't died, Evan would have never been able to take the gig in the first place. And even though the Rogues made him work for his keep, he was able to do it. And, believe it or not, he wanted respect from all of the Rogues. That included Kiwi. But she never spit it up, even when Len told her to lay off, she never did. She didn't like him. She made fun of his cocaine problem, even if she promised not to tell Len. She called him out on how pathetic he was and how he'd never be a good Mirror Master.

Not like Sam.

Never like Sam.

Evan was sick of it.

He was a damn good Mirror Mater.

And he'd fucking prove it.

Even if it meant..

Making her cry?

Was she crying?

She was..

She was crying.

She was on top of him, crying.

It took him a good fifteen seconds before he realized, he, too, was crying.

Damn her. She was able to make him cry.

"I just miss him." She admitted as she used her palm to wipe away her tears. "He was the best. And you just show up, thinking you can be a better Mirror Master than Sam? My ass." She sniffled ad finally looked down at Evan. "Are you crying? You damn pussy."

"Fook you." Evan spat. "Yer cryin, too."

Then, Kiwi giggled. "Yeah, I am."

Suddenly, a gurgling sound erupted from Kiwi's stomach. She looked up at Evan. "Hey, you wanna get something to eat?"

Evan blinked; giving Kiwi the most flabbergasted look he's ever given anyone. "Wut?"

"You wanna grab a bite?" He asked sternly; jabbing her thumb behind her.

"Uh, sure?"

"Cool." Kiwi smiled and hopped off of Evan. "But you're buying because you hit me first."

* * *

**Two hours later**

"So, you were just itchin' fer me ta hit yeh first?" Evan turned to Kiwi, who was shoving fries into her mouth.

She nodded; little pieces of the blonde wig swaying with her. "Uh huh."

"Why?"

Kiwi shrugged. "I wanted to see how long you'd go before you snapped."

Evan glared at her.

Kiwi rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We fought it out, because I know you have anger all up in there," She pointed a this head, "and you needed a release, too. I was just pissed that you took Sam's gig." She looked down. "I was just a bit…angry." She then looked up at him. "But, you are a good Mirror Master. Not that you care what I think."

He did. Not that he'd admit it.

"How'd you become a Rogue?" Evan leaned forward on the table, putting his arms up as well.

Kiwi smirked. "I normally don't tell people. But I know everything about you, so it's only fair." She put her French fry down. "My mom left me in a box." She held her hands out in a square shape. "In an alleyway-."

"Are you fookin' wit me?" Evan interrupted; a scowl clear across his face.

"No, you asshole. Will you shut the hell up and let me finish?" Kiwi growled. "I was left in a box in an alley way. Len found me and took me in. I wasn't forced to be a Rogue, you know. I chose to be one."

"How?" Evan couldn't help but ask.

"On my sixth birthday, Len asked if I wanted to go to a good family. He knew one that couldn't have a baby and asked if I wanted a normal life. I told him no." Kiwi shrugged. "I wanted to be a Rogue from the beginning."

Evan gave her a short smile. "How's about after this, we go a bar?"

"I'm fourteen." Kiwi answered.

"They won't know that."


	3. Kisses

**Kissy time! Based on Water's idea 3 thanks again, Hun!**

* * *

If there was one thing the Rogues couldn't stand, it was the fact that Kiwi liked to give kisses. The little four-year-old enjoyed running up to each Rogue, grab their faces, and give them a big sloppy, snotty kiss on their cheeks. The person to blame for this (obviously Lisa), would be nowhere to be seen when Kiwi was going into her kissing fits. Mark would literally push her face away because he didn't want snot on his face, which would cause Kiwi to either, A) cry and throw an actual fit, or B) try and kiss him again. Eventually Mark would cave and wipe her nose before she'd kiss him. James, who was a neat freak would make her wipe her mouth and nose before her lips were to go anywhere near his cheeks. After a while, the Rogues just told her to stop.

Except for Mick, who fairly enjoyed the kisses. He didn't seem to care if they were snotty or sloppy, or even the fact that she drooled a lot into the kiss.

Len and Lisa wouldn't let her kiss them because of the snot. Lisa just knew that ever since she taught Kiwi how to kiss, she'd been wanting to kiss everyone (Kiwi didn't know that snot and drool was disgusting at the time). But she didn't want the snotty child kissing her. No, she'd leave that to Roscoe when he was sick. But Kiwi loved kissing.

As years passed, Kiwi's kisses were extremely rare. She had become distant and cold throughout the years (Len blamed it on Sam and Lisa's death). She didn't give hugs and kisses like she used to. And smiling, forget it. Mark would never say it out loud, but there were times when he missed wiping her nose. And now, she wouldn't even dare to let Mark near her nose with a tissue. But he always did hand her one when her nose was runny.

James, who was a G-Man now, never really saw Kiwi, but knew she was in his apartment. How? Well, she used to leave spoons everywhere when she was younger. So, he knew she was in his house by the number of spoons that were left splayed around his apartment. And the number was huge. He'd find them everywhere. And he was less than happy to clean them up. He was always the one who had to clean up her messes. Something he wouldn't admit aloud, but he missed doing so.

Despite his G-man status as well, Mick seemed to be the only one who received the kisses ever. Almost every other day, Mick would come home to Kiwi, who was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal and watching Cartoons. He'd come and sit down-not saying a word-and watch T.V. with her, until she'd lean over and peck him right on the cheek. After that, they'd still never say anything.

Surprisingly, when Len was sick (yet his stubborn ass wouldn't go to bed until Kiwi stole the remote from him and locked the fridge so he wouldn't go get a beer), Kiwi had made him food and forced him to have bed rest.

And when she thought Len was asleep, she tip toed in to give him a kiss on the forehead.

He missed her kisses.

And would have to pretend to be sick more often.

* * *

**Review :3**


	4. Heat Wave

**WHOO HOO!**

**Look what I made?**

**Mick and Kiwi 3**

**Because Mick and Kiwi are best friends 3**

* * *

The Rogues knew that Kiwi had certain rules (that they never wanted to follow but had to because she (mostly) followed all of their rules). Most of them, were about her room (which was fine because the Rogues wouldn't want to go into her room anyways), others were about her stuff, and the main one was about her hair. Kiwi loved her long blonde hair; it was (as she described it) "long and shiny and slightly wavy". But, even so, no one other than Len or Lisa was allowed to touch it. Lisa would always brush it out and Len would try (and fail) at wrapping it into a pony tail. And there were times when Mark would try to pull her hair to get her attention. But Mick would always grab his hand right before Mark's fingers even brush against her silky hair.

Now, Mick knew how much Kiwi loved her hair. He would even buy her clips that he knew she'd love. Mick also spoiled her.

Why?

Mainly because Mark wouldn't spend his money on anything that didn't wear a skirt, Digger only bought booze, Roscoe didn't care too much, Lisa didn't have a lot of money, Sam was always broke, and Len just let Mick buy her everything. Which he did.

In his eyes, Kiwi was innocent, something he didn't want her to lose. So he was always around her, always taking care of her when the others couldn't.

And sometimes…took her to jobs the Rogues would say no to.

"A job?" Kiwi questioned. "You wanna take me on a job?"

Mick nodded, "Why not?"

"Len doesn't take me out to jobs." Which was true. They never took her to any jobs due to Len thinking she was too young. He'd always shake his head and reply with a "maybe next time". To which Kiwi finally deduced there wasn't gonna be a next time anytime soon.

"Well, you in or what?"

Kiwi smiled and shot up from the table. "Of course!"

* * *

Well, this isn't going well…

He didn't know glass was that flammable. What was worse, he was missing a blonde little girl with him. But he couldn't go back in.

The flames were trapping him in his place.

Those beautiful flames.

Calling him.

Reaching out for him.

Calming him down with the beautiful dance.

"MICK!"

Kiwi…

She was in there.

She could be burning.

But the flames.

"MICK! HELP!"

Len would kill him.

But he…

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IICK!"

Screw it.

* * *

Her arm was the only thing that got burned…

That, and her hair.

Which was burned unevenly and near her shoulders. But the top of her head was crispy as well…

Len was gonna kill her.

* * *

Now she was crying…

Lisa had to shave her head.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie." Lisa cooed as she ran the razor across the Kiwi's scalp; blonde locks falling to the floor.

She was silently sobbing and rubbing her eyes. "B-But…"

"It's okay, Honey. It'll grow back."

* * *

Mick's pay was docked.

He didn't care about that, though.

Mick felt bad.

Horrible.

Terrible.

She was bald and wearing a hoddie over her head. He didn't want to talk to her. She hated him. Well, that's what he thought.

She was watching T.V. and eating Ice cream that Len gave her.

Mick avoided her.

She must have noticed.

* * *

"Matches?"

There was a sign she wasn't too mad; Matches.

That was the nickname she gave Mick when she was younger. Mainly because of his habit of carrying around a box of matches and lighting them up for no specific reason.

Mick didn't answer as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Matches, have you been avoiding me?"

"No." He answers immediately.

"Yuh huh." She walks towards the stove. "You haven't said a word to me since I got my head shaved." She pointed at the small patches of hair that were growing.

"No." He says again.

"Mick." Kiwi crossed her arms.

"Kiwi, I'm cooking and-."

"I'm not mad." Kiwi blerted out. "It was an accident, Matches."

Mick looked down at her.

"Besides, I get to look like my hero now!" She bumped her hip against Mick's and winked.

Mick smiled brightly.

"Your hero, huh?"

"Yup," She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "My hero." She then turned and skipped out of the kitchen.

Mick could of sworn his eyes were watering.


	5. Weather Wizard

**Based on Waterwindow's idea! **

**THANKS **

* * *

The Rogues thought of Poker as a tradition. It was something that they all did. Whether it was because she was bored or because they just needed to get quick money. And the second best way to do that was buy winning money off of each other. Now, Kiwi, being only six, tended to watch their games; James always teaching her how to cheat and Len showing her slick moves that would easily let her win. It wasn't until one night, when Lisa decided to join the games is when Kiwi asked to join as well.

"No," Mark chuckled. "You'd get slaughtered."

"Don't count her out, Mark." Digger defended.

"I think she should play." Lisa nodded.

The group then turned to Len, as if he was the judge in the final decision. He simply shrugged.

Mark scoffed. "You don't even have any money!"

Kiwi tip toed over to Len and tugged on his sleeve. When he leaned down, she whispered, "Can I borrow money?"

Len sighed; digging into his pocket and pulling out a wad of twenties and placing them in Kiwi's small cloth covered palm. She then pulled herself onto the chair and tossed the money into the pile with everyone else's.

"Seriously?" Mark gave Len a look, who in return glared at him as if to say, "Shut the hell up and let her play".

Kiwi saw the expression and smirked. "Okay! How about this," Kiwi began to shuffle the cards. "How about, whoever wins gets to have complete control over the other person for one day."

Lisa smirked and glanced over at Digger. "I'm in."

Len shrugged. "Whatever."

Mark grinned, "It's on."

* * *

The game went on for about two hours; Lisa throwing her cards in Digger's face; accusing him of cheating. He then called her a whiney Harlot; to which Lisa promptly kicked him in the nuts. The two then disappeared; leaving Kiwi, Len, and Mark to keep going. Finally, Len dropped out and lost all of his money. Pissed, he got up and strolled away with a cold beer in his hand and a sneer on his face.

The two would always snip and bicker at each other every now and then.

"Lookin' a little nervous there, Mark?"

"Like hell." He picked up another card.

Again, the poker game continued on, until…

"Looks like you're gonna be fetching my beer for me for the whole day, girly." Mark put the cards down as if he won; exposing his winning set.

"Hmm, that should be something you'll be thinking about, when you take me out flying." Kiwi put her hand down; Full house…

"Son of a-Cheater! You've been cheating!" Mark accused.

"She didn't cheat." Len was suddenly behind him. "You made a bet. Now it's your turn to keep it."

Kiwi smirked and crossed her arms.

* * *

That day…

"Do you not like spending time with me?" Kiwi questioned as she sat under a tree next to Mark. The day was beautiful; skies clear of any clouds, the sun shimmering through and resting on the peaceful Keystone City.

…Until Mark walked outside and made it rain like hell. Kiwi didn't mind, she fairly enjoyed the rain; it gave her a chance to cuddle up and sleep like a kitten all day (she normally did this on Mick's lap because he always tended to pet her on the back until she fell asleep).

Mark looked down at her. "No. Not at all-."

"Don't bullshit me, Mark." Kiwi shook her head.

Mark sighed. "Okay, there are times when I don't want to be around you. But, you are the only person who's willing to read Mark Twain with me and not call him a worthless old man."

Kiwi smiled. "Are you gonna take me flying?"

"How about I read you to sleep tonight?" Mark placed a hand on her shoulder. "Innocence Abroad?"

Kiwi smiled and leaned against him as the rain drizzled down the leaves and towards their feet.


End file.
